the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Valka
' Valka' is a Dragon Rider who, in How to Train Your Dragon 2, is Hiccup's mother and wife to Stoick the Vast. She was taken by a dragon and presumed to be dead. She chose to stay away, believing her family would be better off without her. Valka eventually meets Hiccup during his journey to stop Drago Bludvist. Her dragon, a Stormcutter, is Cloudjumper. Background During a battle on Berk against the Berserkers under Oswald the Antagonistic, she fought them with only her fists. Following Stoick and Valka celebrate their victory by singing a song.1 They then married after that. About 15 years prior to the events of the first movie, it was revealed Valka had spent years protesting against the war with the dragons but no one on Berk ever listened to her. During one particular attack, a large four-winged dragon broke into the Haddock house, prompting Valka to rush in to protect her baby son, Hiccup. When she saw the Stormcutter however, she realized that it was not attacking but was instead merely curious about the human infant, even if accidentally giving him a scar in the process. The dragon then approached Valka and the two appeared to make a connection as she saw that everything she had believed about dragons was true. Stoick burst his way into the room, thinking the dragon was threatening his family. Most likely thinking that Stoick was actually attacking her, the Stormcutter grabbed Valka and flew off with her in its grasp, leaving Stoick and the rest of Berk to believe she had been killed. Valka was instead taken to the Dragon Sanctuary, the home to a giant white dragon known as the Bewilderbeast along with thousands of other dragons. Valka decided to stay with the dragons, believing Stoick and Hiccup would be better off without her interference in the war between Viking and Dragon. Accepting the fact that Berk could not make peace with the dragon no matter how she had pleaded, Valka soon made it her life's work to rescue other dragons from Drago Bludvist and his trappers. With the help of the dragon who brought her there, Cloudjumper, Valka spent the next 20 years learning the secrets of every dragon species out there. Prior to the beginning of the second film, Valka had managed to break into Eret and his trappers' fort where she, Cloudjumper, and her Bewilderbeast destroyed it and freed the trapped dragons. Bio But soon Hiccup had found Valka, and she along with all other dragons they were on her side, joined the Resistance. Physical Appearance Valka has auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. Unlike most Viking women, she has a slim figure. She wears a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar. It has large round shoulder pads. She has armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. She has a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Valka's "dragon" outfit has a chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wears a red, torn cape and strips of fabric around her waist. She occasionally wears a masking helmet with horns and tusks that represent a Bewilderbeast to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. In the flashback of her past, Valka was seen wearing a sleeveless green shirt over her tunic, and a fur one over that as well. Her belt was also different and brown armbands that covered her forearms. Personality Valka initially comes across as more feral than human, given how she has had more dragon contact than human contact. Her years of isolation and dealing with nothing but dragons has made her very distrusting of humans in general, reaching the point that she feels distant from them. Because of this, she has an absolute and black-and-white, perhaps even fatalistic view about people, believing them incapable of change and that some people are "born different". Valka is strong and uncompromising in the belief that she can make the world a better place for dragons, treating talk of the trappers and their abusive treatment of the creatures with scorn. Despite her bitterness over her fellow man, Valka's past as a wife and mother allows her to possess overwhelming love for those in her care, succeeding in building good relationships with the dragons she rescues When flying with Hiccup, Valka reveals a more liberated side of her personality. Without the fear of hurting others, Valka is strong and unafraid, yet with a sense of feeling free. She shows confidence in herself and proves herself be a incredibly daring woman during her feats of agility on the backs of dragons. Valka can be quite sensitive and is very careful not to upset people, as shown when she is afraid that Stoick and Hiccup are angry with her because she chose not to come home. She also acts as a strong pillar of support for those that need it, always the first to provide her son with the confidence he needs to achieve his goals. Abilities and Skills * Dragon Training and Riding: Valka's most notable trait is her skill to connect with dragons after living among them for twenty years. She does not need words to command them and even moves like one at times. She also makes most dragons calm down through simple gestures and most feel comfortable in her prescience. She is a true dragon expert, knowing more about dragons of their behaviors and their abilities than even Hiccup * Strength and Fighting skills: Though lacking the strength and combat compare to her family, she have shown to try to face Draco but easily got defeated by her arch enemy. * Agility: She is shown to be very athletic, able to easily ride dragons while standing on their wings in a display of great balance. * Crafting and Inventing: Valka's other notable trait is her skill of crafting. Like her son, she is capable of building various items for herself like her armor, her home in the sanctuary and Hiccup's stuffed animal. She also invented her own staff that she uses for creating vibrating noise for the dragons. * Survival Skills: After being taken by Cloudjumper, Valka has learned to take care of herself outside of Berk. She made a home within the caves in The dragon Sanctuary. Dragons Trained * Cloudjumper * Valka's Bewilderbeast * Valka's Mercy * Valka's Three Seashockers * Rumpus * Gruff * Lump * Thump * Thornshade * Winged Warden * Sailback Main Weaponry * Purple Lightsaber * Spencer Model 1860 Carbine Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Dragon Riders Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Mothers Category:Wives Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen